First
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: "She was trembling and shaking, but she didn't tell him to stop. He taunted again, (You-are cry-ing.). (I am not!) she shouted indignantly. (I feel selfish… Having you to myself… like this…I feel like I might be punished for it…) (You won't be punished at all. I promise.)" LEMON MasamunexOC *NOTE: Story was previously interchanged with the wrong file: Error is now fixed. Sorry.


**A/N: **This story was previously uploaded with a different file to another story due to some unknown accident or previous mistake I made so to anyone who is re-reading this and wondering why it's a completely different story, I'm sorry for the confusion. This was what was supposed to have been posted. OTL

**First**

She was trembling and shaking, but she didn't tell him to stop. Her long hair pooled beneath her and encircled her, some of it laying on her pale body and hiding it like a curtain. Masamune pushed it away.

One of her own hands was at her mouth, her knuckles pressed so tightly into her teeth they left dents, her other hand gripping the bed sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white. Her head was turned the opposite way. She refused to look at him and for once, she had nothing to say. No insults, no sarcastic remarks; nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It didn't seem to matter to him though. He went along as though everything was just normal which, for him, it probably was. Words meant nothing anyway, at a time like this. He kissed her neck, nipping her and there as he tried getting a response.

His hand trailed down her body leisurely, a few gasps unintentionally escaping her lips here and there. Soon, his hand stopped at where he wanted it, stroking slightly. A whimper. She had moved her hands to hug her shoulders tightly and her nails dug tightly into her shoulders as her feet pressed tightly against the bed. He moved slowly at first, picking up his pace gradually, her small cries with it.

Before she could stop him, he moved down to that area and placed a small kiss right there and she had it. Her body spasmed uncontrollably and a strangled moan escaped.

He gave her a moment's rest before asking gently, "Rin, _**are you ready**_?" She seemed delicate - completely different from the strong, short-tempered Rin he knew, as if she could shatter like glass at any moment if he moved too quickly.

She was afraid.

And even though it was obvious, she was trying to pretend she wasn't by putting on a brave face, just for him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and nodded, ever so slightly. "_U-un_…" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before slowly sliding in.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. She cried out and dug her nails into his back. She whispered almost mutely, "M-Masamune…"

"I'm sorry," he swallowed her cries by kissing her and he waited until she finally relaxed against him. Slowly but surely, he started to move and slowly but surely, she got used to it. She whimpered and sighed as he moved in and out of her, her moans sounding strangled as if she were trying to smother them.

Well, that was no good. He wanted to hear her; to hear her _scream _his name out like there was no tomorrow. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and she cried out more, whipping her head back and forth. She crossed her arms over her eyes as she tried hiding her face. He could see it was red. Even redder than Sanada Yukimura's jacket. It looked quite lovely on her, actually.

He leaned in to kiss her and try to dig further in and make her react but still, she fought against the urge to do anything more than a small moan, her face practically strained from the effort. Rin was an odd duck. It was obvious that she enjoyed what was happening, as any normal human being, but she was determined not to show it. She'd bitten her lip so hard in the effort, a small dribble of blood ran down her chin.

After the last remaining thrusts, he came shortly after her, pulling out quickly and he lay his head wearily beside her. Her arms remained over her eyes, her small chest heaving up and down. They both rest silently, quiet pants being the only noise either made. Getting back some energy Masamune sat on his arms and studied her. He noticed though that there was more than just sweat rolling down her face. It looked oddly like...

Masamune asked, "Rin, are you crying?"

She didn't answer, as she was still trying to catch her breath, even minutes later. Finally she said, "No," but her voice sounded odd.

Masamune sat on his elbows and tried getting a better look into her flushed face. She turned slightly to readjust her position. It happened quickly, but he managed to just barely see her face and the small, silver drops on the side. He said, "Ah, _**liar**_. You _are _crying."

"_No_," she said again, though her voice still sounded different.

He tried removing her arms and he taunted again, "You-are cry-ing."

"I am not!" she shouted indignantly, "I-I just have sweat on my face and I look disgusting!" She still wouldn't move her arms.

Masamune laughed now, "Rin, you could never look disgusting." He finally managed to pull her arms away but her eyes immediately averted themselves to look away. She kept her mouth tightly closed.

"Why are you crying?" he murmured, more soothingly.

"B-because…" she finally admitted in a whisper. "You make me… _So_ happy and I feel so good… It's sinful… And…" Larger tears began to fall and she coked out, "I feel like I might be punished for it…"

"_**Punished**_?" he repeated, not sure if he should laugh or not. She nodded timidly, looking away again and hiding her face in the dark. Realizing that there _was _no punch line and that she was serious, he asked with some amusement, "Do you not like it?"

Rin shook her head furiously, "No, no, it's not like that! I-I like it, I do… It's just…" She blushed furiously, her face red enough for him to see even in the dark. "I feel selfish… Having you to myself… like this…"

Masamune laughed now and she glared slightly at him, still crying and she said crossly, "I'm being serious here you know!"

He continued laughing. When he calmed down he said with amusement, "_Only _you, Rin, would be worried about something that _stupid_." He ruffled her hair childishly.

Rin huffed, brushing him off and making a pouty face, "Well, _excuse _me. Some of us here aren't as experienced in this sort of thing as others."

He grinned as he teased, "How can you be the experienced one of this was supposed to be your first time?"

Rin glared and she hissed, "I was talking about _you, *dokuganhentaime!_" They wrestled slightly as Masamune started calling her things like "pervert" and "naughty" and Rin fought against him only half furiously.

The two settled down after Masamune won the fight and Rin huffed. Masamune laughed and Rin sniffed in disgust, trying to fight back a smile.

After a short silence, he smiled and said reassuringly, "You won't be punished at all."

"Promise?" she asked less irritably, a small smile finally appearing.

He licked the remaining tears that still clung to her cheeks before kissing her sweetly on the mouth before saying, "I promise."

* * *

*_dokuganhenatime _is Rin's nickname for Masamune and roughly translates into "you damn one-eyed pervert"

_A/N: It was hard to decide whether I should have made this its own story or not. I rated it M, obviously, but I was originally going to put it in as a chapter of Dragon Tales. Then I realized that even just one chapter like this could pollute the entire series so I finally made the executive choice of making it its own story... I mean, I worked so hard to keep my other series rated T or lower, if I added this as a chapter, I'd have to change the rating to M which would give readers the wrong impression of the series as a whole and so I thought, why add this one and ruin everything? And that is how this chapter became its own story. The end._


End file.
